Various forms of support assemblies for campfire cooking utensils are known in the prior art. Conventionally these utilize an arm extending laterally from a vertical support member. The free end of the arm has a cooking implement attached to it and the arm can swing in a horizontal plane to position or remove the arm and implement into or away from the campfire. The device of the present invention represents an improvement over these prior art devices in respect to the adjustable attachment of the arm to the support member and the attachment of a cooking implement to the free end of the arm. Prior art U.S. Pats. disclosing apparatus of the type discussed above include: Nos. 2,604,884; 2,940,439; 2,974,662; 2,998,001; 3,067,734; 3,095,869; 3,344,780 and 4,083,354.
A low-cost, rugged, trouble-free attachment for the arm is formed by apertures in two spaced plates carried by the arm. These apertures are positioned so that, with the arm slightly cocked with relation to the plate, it may be moved along the length of the notched vertical support member and, when at the chosen height, can be moved to horizontal position locking the apertured plates in the notches. The arm, when so positioned, rigidly holds the cooking implement over the campfire, however, the arm can swing, in a horizontal plane, away from the fire.
The attachment adapter, secured to a grill, griddle, skillet or the like, is slotted to receive inwardly turned flanges carried at the free end of the arm and the slots are shaped so that gravity alone locks the flanges in the slots. Tilting the axis of the adapter and its attached implement slightly with relation to the axis of the arm releases the adapter. The notched vertical support member is pointed, at its lower end, to permit it to be driven into the ground. Where this is impractical, over ice or shield rock, for example, an auxiliary support foot is provided. The foot includes a socket receiving the somewhat tapered, pointed end of the vertical support member. A portion of the foot extends diametrically across the base of the socket to retain the tip of the support member out of forcible engagement with the underlying hard surface.